xvoicefandomcom-20200214-history
Rihanna
Rihanna was a contestant on Season 2 of XVoice. She was a part of Team James, and was eliminated in the Battle Rounds. Background Rihanna is a Barbadian singer, songwriter, and actress. Born in Saint Michael, Barbados and raised in Bridgetown, during 2003 she recorded demo tapes under the direction of record producer Evan Rogers and signed a recording contract with Def Jam Recordings after auditioning for its then-president, hip hop producer and rapper Jay Z. In 2005, Rihanna rose to fame with the release of her debut studio album Music of the Sun and its follow-up A Girl like Me (2006), which charted on the top 10 of the US Billboard 200 and respectively produced the successful singles "Pon de Replay", "SOS" and "Unfaithful". She assumed creative control for her third studio album Good Girl Gone Bad (2007) and adopted a public image as a sex symbol while reinventing her music. Its lead single "Umbrella" became an international breakthrough in her career, as she won her first Grammy Award at the 50th Annual Grammy Awards in 2008. After releasing four consecutive platinum studio albums, including the Grammy Award winner Unapologetic (2012), she was recognized as an icon of today's music. Her eighth studio album Anti (2016) reached number one on the Billboard 200 and became one of the most streamed albums of the year. Many of her songs rank among the world's best-selling singles of all time, including the singles "Umbrella", "Take a Bow", "Disturbia", "Only Girl (In the World)", "S&M", "We Found Love", "Diamonds", "Stay" and "Work" in which she is the lead artist, and her collaborations "Live Your Life" (with T.I.), "Love the Way You Lie" and "The Monster" (both with Eminem). Rihanna is one of the best-selling artists of all time with 230 million records sold worldwide. Rihanna is the youngest and fastest solo artist to earn fourteen number-one singles on the Billboard Hot 100, as well as a current total of 31 top ten singles on the same chart. She was named the Digital Songs Artist of the 2000s decade and the top Hot 100 artist of the 2010s decade by Billboard, as well as the number-one artist in the history of their Pop Songs Chart. Additionally, she is Spotify's most streamed female artist of all time. Among numerous awards and accolades, Rihanna has won nine Grammy Awards, twelve American Music Awards, twelve Billboard Music Awards. Furthermore, she was awarded with the inaugural American Music Award for Icon in 2013 and the Michael Jackson Video Vanguard Award in 2016. In other ventures, Rihanna received the Fashion Icon lifetime achievement award from the Council of Fashion Designers of America in 2014 and was named Harvard University's "Humanitarian of the Year" by the Harvard Foundation in 2017. In 2012, Forbes ranked Rihanna the fourth most powerful celebrity, and she was included on the annual Time 100 list of the most influential people in the world. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rihanna Blind Audition Category:Artists Category:Female Artists Category:Season 2 Artists Category:Season 2 Female Artists Category:Barbadian Artists Category:Team James Category:Team James (S2)